disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CoolPikachu
Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and/or requests! -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 22:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Reply I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly sure what you are talking about. Can you please specify and not simplify? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:49, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Sure. Send me the link on my talkpage and I'll post it on the mainpage. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:59, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Isn't that what you wanted? To post it on the main page under Friends of DCWIKI?-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:07, 29 November 2008 (UTC) So, are you an admin there?-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:07, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Cool! I'll put that there. KK? What does KK mean? and sure thing. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :AH! So, how are things going on As the Bell Rings wiki? When did it start? How many articles do you have? ::I've got to go. Bye. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:19, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what you mean by the "Content Navigation Thingy".-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 23:04, 29 November 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL users Attention. This is an important message to all users. A vandilizer named Atukamlitib has been vandilizing multiple wikis. I, Pirakafreak24, have a feeling that we may be soon. The Oracle 23 has informed Central Wikia, but just in case, please be on high alert. Thank-you-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) User Page I love your Userpage! It is awesome. Espeon is my favorite pokemon by the way.Weblykinly 01:45, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I think its pretty cool too...I'm not a fan of Poke'mon anymore, but your userpage is cool...and infact...you have won the user page of the month award for december! Congrats! -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 01:52, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, It's weird because I'm new today but, I've done a lot of stuff. Don't you think this website is so cool!Weblykinly 01:57, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :No, I hae not edited it and I don't plan to yet. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:02, 1 December 2008 (UTC) What is your favorite Disney Show and What Disney Star? My favorite show is That's so Raven and my favorite Disney Star is Emily Osment. Weblykinly 02:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. I just put it on the mainpage. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC) HUH? CoolPikachu, I'm afraid you are gonna have to type more clearly please. I can't understand a word you just typed. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:18, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :OH! Now I see. I missed that. I'll gladly change it back. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC) There you go.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Man, you and Weblykinly have been the most helpful users here at DCWIKI. Tell me, how did you find out about dcwiki?-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 05:39, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yes I know. I'll do it right now-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 05:33, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::Also, if I'm not arround to see it, let me know who creates the 200th article. I've got a banner to post on their user page when they do.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 05:33, 4 December 2008 (UTC) administrator award Congrats CoolPikachu. Becuase of all your helpfulness to DCWIKI, you have won the award below that can only be given by an administrator. Congrats, and heres your banner to put on your user page.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 05:35, 4 December 2008 (UTC) SUPRISE , I, Pirakafreak 24, would like you to sign up at the So, You Think You can Become an Administrator to Disney Channel wiki? to try to become an admin at DCWIKI. Its just a little quiz to test your knowledge of DCWIKI.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:25, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Response Well, coolpikachu, You did good on the quiz. You only missed a few. I must say that you did realy well on the quiz. May I say that you are a trusted user and you have been very helpful to disney channel wiki. I was shocked when I put up at that message telling you to try out. I've never asked anyone to try out to be an admin, but you and weblykiny (i hope I pronounced that right) have been real great that I just had to ask you. You and Weblykiny have been the most helpful users t dcwiki besiedes myslef, and lets be honest, I had to help becuase I'm an admin here. But I was abit lazy. I copied off of wikipedia alot. Template:Wikipedia is proboby one of the most used templates here. before I tell you your score, let me just answer your question. Yes, I have been building up suspense for you =D! HAHA! =P ! So, let me be the first to say, Even though you tried so hard, for dcwiki, I'm afraid...you passed!. Ha! I fooled you! You are now an administrator to disney channel wiki! Congrats. Your administrative powers should kick in shortly. Here is a template for your userpage: Template:admin. I will be doing a special episode of the DCWIKI Podcast for you talking about your promotion. Congrats and welcome to the team!-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 05:44, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :YAY thxs :D.--'☆'[[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] Happy Holidays 23:13, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I got rid of IM because I never used it, but we can always send messages on each others talkpages.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) ROSALIE IS SO HOT! TWILIGHT ROCKS!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:03, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::So, what do you think of the new mainpage?-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) ROSALIE IS SO HOT! TWILIGHT ROCKS!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:05, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I've been working on it for a while.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) ROSALIE IS SO HOT! TWILIGHT ROCKS!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:11, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I've also been working on a contest for DCWIKI kind of like Scene it? where alot of questions are asked and people who get 100% get rollback abilities, a chance to host an episode of the DCWIKI Podcast, a banner and stuff. It should be ready this week.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) ROSALIE IS SO HOT! TWILIGHT ROCKS!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 02:15, 8 December 2008 (UTC) 200th Article Congrats Cool Pikachu for creating the 200th Article to Disney Channel Wiki! Here is your banner to go on your userpage!-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) ROSALIE IS SO HOT! TWILIGHT ROCKS!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 04:05, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Congrats Hey coolpikachu congratulations on your promotion. ---- and Yea ok, bye I gtg. Again Congrats Jajab Talk Page =) 20:18, 13 December 2008 (UTC) A Message to all administrators: January Awards Ok guys, January is coming up and I've got some ideas for the awards. Tell me what you think. *Featured Article: Wizards of Waverly Place -because it has a new episode premiering on January 1st at midnight. *Most colorful sig: Kazi22 *Longest talkpage: Still me! *Featured User Page: User:Toa Makao Tell me what you think! Happy Holidays!-- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk ) Happy Holidays! 18:23, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Well then tell me what you do want-- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk ) Happy Holidays! 23:59, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Well you can't pick your user page. Its already been chosen. I think Makao's is good. As for the longest talkage, its not realy chosen. It is the one who has the longest talkpage. Featured article...I thought Wizards because The first new episode of 2009 is going to be Wizards.-- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk ) Happy Holidays! 00:08, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::What do you mean if it gets fixed? It looks fine to me.-- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk ) Happy Holidays! 00:24, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Spotlights Hi -- it varies, but they are taken in the order they are approved (ie the list order) by hub -- entertainment/gaming/etc. It can take anywhere from a few weeks to a few months, depending on how long the list is, and when each hub has to put up new spots; that's up to them to decide. Sorry I can't give you a more precise answer. -- Wendy (talk) 03:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Cool Pikachu, could you please post up a wikia spotlight for the Disney Channel Contest. copy and paste the following. I've made it so it sounds like you wrote it. "Pirakafreak24 has asked me to ask you if he could do a Wikia Spotlight for a contest he is working on for Disney Channel wiki. It should be ready in January. Its a DCWIKI Scene it?. Pirakafreak has told me no more. Please reply." That is all. Thanks.-- Pirakafreak24 ( Talk ) Happy Holidays! 03:35, 24 December 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL Users! Cross Wiki Vandal. Many of you may know about a few weeks ago, I sent out a message to all usrs, warning you about a user called Atukamlitib. He has come back. He is a vandiliser. I am warning you because he has been abusing multiple accounts and he has come back. He vandilized Custom Bionicle Wikia yesterday as Atukamakirk 2.9. Now he has come to DCWIKI and I fear he may vandilize. He has come as Cool man 22.1.14.4.1.12. Not so cool if you ask me. Now, you'll notice a bunch of numbers by his username. Those numbers decode as (Thanks to Toa Auserv for figuring it out), "Vandal". Please be on high alert for this guy. He is touble. To undo anything, if you are not a rollbacker, go into the history of the page and press undo on his edits. Please contact me if he vandilises on my talkpage. Thanks.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 21:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :I am using the same skin as everyone else here. The clock must only be viewed by you.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 04:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah! So, not everyone can see the clock. So, don't put it up there, ok. Only put up the stuff that effects everyone.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 22:53, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Exactly.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 22:56, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::Ok. You go ahead and try to put the clock on thw wikia skin...--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 22:58, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for warning me. Did you block the users infinately? Was it on DCwiki?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 23:41, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes and no.--'☆'[[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] Happy Holidays 00:16, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Then where was it? As The Bell Rings Wiki? You're on Wikia Spotlight now. More users will be drawn in.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:05, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::And just so you know, don't block them here, becuase they haven't done anything here.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 05:21, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I was making sure you knoew not to block them here.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 02:10, 4 February 2009 (UTC) The New Pokemon Movie Hey Cool Pikachu, did you see the new Pokemon movie on Cartoon Network (that is if you live in the USA)? I saw the last ten minutes because Star Wars The Clone Wars was on next. Just checking to see if you saw it.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "Just do it like a Band-Aid. One motion. '''RIGHT OFF!" ''' 03:12, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm just not that into Pokemon anymore. I've outgrown it. I only watch Star Wars The Clone Wars on Cartoon Network. Nothing else interrests me. I fell asleep for three hours watching Chowder! It bored me to sleep!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "Just do it like a Band-Aid. One motion. '''RIGHT OFF!" ''' 17:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) HEY! I LOVE your user page! It rocks!--God'sGirl94 13:29, 3 March 2009 (UTC) your welcome. so you like pokemon?--God'sGirl94 23:41, 3 March 2009 (UTC) cool. do you like Disney Channel wiki?--God'sGirl94 00:30, 4 March 2009 (UTC) you like saying that, don't you?--God'sGirl94 13:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) New skin Hi CoolPikachu. After looking in Recent Changes, you are the only administrator that has been active here for a few days...so I'm coming to you about this. A request way made by Pirakafreak a while back at Logo Creation Wiki to have a new skin made for Disney Channel Wiki. I was gone from Wikia for a period of time and now I'm back and making skins again. I made one per Pirakafreak's instructions and request: you can find the code here. To make it the official skin all you have to do is copy and paste the code from there into MediaWiki:Monaco.css. As of now I am closing the request. If you have any questions or want any changes to be made to the skin just contact me. Thanks! swannie LCW SW WH 01:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I'll let her know and I wll update it.--[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 01:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, I just saw your message. I know you didn't find it. I know you aren't the founder, but you're an admin there, so I put your name there. BTW: I have "Administrated by _________" there to list admins here at DCWIKI that administrate other wikis. Its not a list for users that are not admins here.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Don'tForgetFan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Demi Lovato ROCKS! 21:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah, okay. --[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 21:41, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Fanon Man Hi if you like pokemon, and write what ever you want about pokemon (not the bad things). Please go to www.freepokemon.wikia.com. Thanks!